peppapig_enfandomcom-20200213-history
Peppa Goes to Paris
Peppa Goes to Paris is the thirty-third episode of the fifth series of Peppa Pig. It is the 245th episode overall. Synopsis Peppa and her family go to Paris. Plot The episode starts when the narrator says that Peppa and her family will go to Paris to see Delphine Donkey. On the way, Peppa Asks Mummy Pig if she knew where Paris is, and Mummy replies that it's in France, and go on a ferry to get there. After arriving at the ferry, Peppa says that the boat rocks around, which Mummy Pig doesn't like, according to the narrator. Daddy Pig then says that the sea air makes him hungry, and brings back a sandwich with fried egg. After the ferry arrives in Paris, Mummy tells Daddy Pig that they might drive differently here and that driving is driving, along at home. After getting into town, they meet up with Delphine Donkey with her family. Monsieur Donkey then tells the Pigs if they'd like to see anything in Paris, and Daddy Pig replies with everything, which is impossible, according to Monseiur Donkey. Daddy Pig calls back with the "real, hidden Paris," that tourists don't see, and then Monsieur replies about that part. Daddy Pig then says the Eiffel Tower, in which they go to. While there, Peppa sees "Miss Rabbit," which is actually revealed to be actually Mademoiselle Lapin. After Peppa says that the Eiffel Tower is really big and wants to go up there, Daddy Pig then says that it's high, then the narrator says that he is not afraid of heights. Monseiur Donkey says that they take the elevator up there. After Daddy Pig replies that it's over, Monseiur Donkey says that they also take the stairs. After climbing the stairs, Daddy Pig also climbs a ladder with his eyes closed. Meanwhile, the others explain that the view of Paris is wonderful. After Monseiur Donkey notices that Daddy Pig is missing, only to reveal that he's at the very top. Monseiur then calls for the rescue service, and "Miss Rabbit" comes to rescue, but then explains that said thing from earlier, and then gets Daddy Pig down, only for him to go up more higher, and then sees everything from Paris as Peppa explains, while laughing as the episode ends. Characters Main Characters *Peppa *George *Daddy Pig *Mummy Pig *Delphine Donkey *Didier Donkey *Monsieur Donkey *Mama Donkey Supporting Characters *Miss Rabbit / Mademoiselle Lapin Trivia *The scene where Mummy Pig tells Daddy Pig that they drive differently at Paris and goes onto the road with other vehicles is a reference to "The Holiday House." Technically, both episodes were set in another country. *This is the Donkeys' first physical appearance for a very long time since Series 3's "Delphine Donkey." *Miss Rabbit's French name, Mademoiselle Lapin, references the first name of Mademoiselle Potato. *'Error:' On ABC iView, the synopsis is reused from "The Castle." The Eiffel Tower Can be seen in this episode Transcript Click here for Peppa goes to Paris Transcript Gallery TBA Category:Episodes Category:Series 5 Category:Episodes with a oh dear